Racing the Stars
by Werewolf's Printing Press
Summary: Set in the far, far future of the Star Wars universe with much different technology and aliens. Centers around the gang warfare, power struggles, and lurking secrets of the pirate-controlled-business-planet Krother. In the midst of it is Jarver Kunvlad, a scoundrel racer with a taste for adventure. Will continue writing pending feedback.


11/01/09

Racing the Stars

The city of Krother was a filthy place, infested with all sorts of aliens and lowlifes. Built in the year 3063, it was originally designed as a residential colony on the outskirts of the Mother Rim. When it failed to turn a profit though, the Inter-Stellar Empire slowly lengthened out the time between supply ships, until most of the colonists had died of famine and plague.

Later found by a pirate band known as the Venom Light, it was established as a planet to store illegal substances and slaves. In a shore leave a traveling scout group of Venom Light mercenaries happened upon a deserted mine shaft, thinking it to be a hiding spot for escaped slaves, they entered only to find, deeper in, a hazy red gas that made them see things, terrible things.

The Venom Light made all efforts to keep this substance a secret, but, being a small organization, word got out, and attracted the bigger predators such as Jaro's Spear and the Blood Fire. Eventually, Venom Light was conquered easily by the two larger pirate groups and the two victors set up an alliance rarely seen by pirates of this nature.

Krother became an illegal mining operation to excavate the gases of the ground for unknown purposes, and a general hive of villainy and illegal industry. _And somehow, my home,_ thought Jarver Cunvlad_, Damn, how is it I'm only good with my words when I'm racing, and never when I have to bribe those mercenary scum?_

_Huh, another second place, I'm going to have to tweak the engine a bit more if I'm going to pay the rent._ Jarver downloaded a scant 127 beams into his home account from the module outside the race tracks, and began the walk back to his apartment, looking up at the pedestrians flying by overhead._ Honestly people, what's the rush, its only 8:30 and you all act like the Higher Raven is after you._ Krother was a bright city, just like all others, being that everything ran on light of any kind. Darkness is an extreme danger, and is not to be tolerated.

Approaching his apartment number, Jarver undid his racer's exo-skin helmet, in order to let the small probe by the door identify him. "This won't hurt a bit", the probe said as it inserted its needle into the back of Jarver's skull. _Damn these things. For a large pirate group, the Blood Fire sure is picky with whom it lets live here._ Finally getting through the door, Jarver picked up the remote, pressed 'bed', and collapsed onto his small bunk just as it came out from the wall.

_Racing is getting harder. I'm one of the few organics left on the track. I mean really, what's the point in letting all these androids race? They have no talent, no skill, they just do as programmed to make their owners more beams._ Clicking the remote again, this time for 'water', Jarver sat up and massaged his face, thinking back on the race._ I'm glad Buoyik is still here; otherwise my reputation on the tracks would be lost._

Buoyik, Jarver's old friend from his home planet. They had stayed together through thick and thin, watching each other's backs. Buoyik was a Krisnathian, thereby making him much more muscled than any other race here on Krother, and obviously a good person to have on your side, but a major bruise was coming your way if you opposed him._ That and the mercs would have sucked my account dry without him backing me. Oh well, time for a shower. I can't stand how many nano-mites get stuck in my suit when I'm repairing something just before a race._

Opening up the only other door in his small apartment, Jarver walking into the cleansing room, and stepped in the shower. He smiled as he turned on the water and watched the nano-mites' tiny data minds frying and exploding, and eventually being captured in the drain. _That's what you get for distracting me during the race you little buggers._ Twenty minutes later, Jarver stepped out of the shower and onto the Dry Mat, which sent an electric charge through his body, turning all his external water to steam. _I need to get a newer model. This one can never get behind the ears or under the arms._

Looking at his face in the mirror he cracked a smile. Short, sandy-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a strong face._ Still got those good looks from Mom it appears_. Stepping through the doorway, he walked back over to his 'sleeping area' and touched the panel on the wall. It slid back to reveal his small closet. _Now, I'm going to have to look good for Ashviaya again if I want to get into 'The Majesty of Colors.'_ Pressing the right arrow on the remote, he watched as the articles of clothing spun past his eyes in a blur until he found what he was looking for and stopped the closet. Pulling out the suit, he looked it up and down._ Damn, no one else looks better in black and gold exo-skin than you do._ He touched the circle on the back and watched as the suit fell apart into the main pieces. Putting them together on himself, he shivered a bit when he felt the electro-fabrics of the clothing intertwine and adjust themselves to fit his form. Picking up his pistol and holster, he pressed it to the side of his thigh, and felt it meld with the suit. _Never can be too careful._

The path through the merchant quarter could be a dangerous one, with many lights that could blind you and create large purple dots in your vision, making it easy to be taken by surprise. Jarver could walk through these streets without too much concern though, being that he wasn't of too much renown to anyone here, and he had Buoyik as his personal hit man should things ever get foul. Finally making his way through the many bright holograms that shouted their goods at him, he found the wall he was looking for and, touching a certain area, the solid yet rusted metal rippled and became a bright purple glass door, which he stepped into.

_Got to make sure Ashviaya isn't offended by my human smell._ Taking a chip from the wall of glass, he inserted it into the fabric on the back of his right hand and breathed in as foreign smells assaulted and beguiled his nose. Pushing at a marked piece of glass he found himself shooting upwards, past the apartments, the corporate buildings, and up into the clouds._ This feels too much like I've overdosed on The Nocturnal Fern. Ah finally, here we are._

'The Majesty of Colors' was one of the few nightclubs that wasn't operated by the Blood Fire, or worse, Jaro's Spear._ And I get a V.I.P. pass, all because I race for Ashviaya and keep out the trouble._ As the glass door slid away, Jarver looked on with wonderment. 'The Majesty of Colors' was one of the few places on Krother were there could be darkness, being that the light was gathered from outside to power the building, not directly like nearly everything else. Jarver walked in, and was immediately greeted with the flowing, pumping music and smells. There were plenty of people contorting about on the multiple, levitating dance floors, and Jarver even noticed a group of 14-eyed Vintarians gazing lovingly at the new Illusion Wall. It displayed to any who could see, hundreds of colors spinning, swirling, and melting, creating a feeling of leaving one's body. It had cost Ashviaya a small fortune in beams, but it had attracted many of the more exotic residents of Krother.

Jarver looked around for Buoyik, who worked as a bouncer here when repairing racers didn't do so well. He found him after receiving a rather sturdy punch in the shoulder. "You should be more aware of your surroundings", Buoyik said, as he withdrew his claw and revealed his kind, but firm face, his scales adorned with scars. Being a Krisnathian, Buoyik was a seven foot tall lizard, with an enormous, tattered green and black fin around his neck. Jarver had seen that fin to its fullest extent only on a few occasions, when Buoyik had murder in his heart. "Good to see you too buddy", Jarver said with an easy smile. They took each other's hand and bumped shoulders. "Ashviaya wants to see you", Buoyik said, his forked tongue darting nervously in and out. "Really?" Jarver asked, "What does our queen desire now?" _Ashviaya always has ordered us about, but the perks of the jobs she gives us outweighs whatever dirty work we have._ Buoyik shrugged and gestured across the dance room to Ashviaya's quarters.

Making his way through the crowds, Jarver waved to his other friend, Kyierba, at the bar. Another good person to have around. Kyierba was a Mlyndifian, and as pretty as the multicolored bottles behind her were, many contained poisons and sedatives, for any rough minds crashing about that might need their edges smoothed. Though Mlyndifians had large bat-like wings, they rarely flew, and their many shades of color of their skin, ranging from deep-ocean blue to blood red. Mlyndifians were known for their proficiency with poisons and their vast knowledge of the anatomy of every alien species, not to mention their attractiveness to every alien species. Jarver had had himself quite a few fantasies about him and Kyierba, even if she did have maroon skin.

Ashviaya's door to her private chambers were guarded by two deadly looking Lupius, creatures that seemed to consist of mostly bound-up tentacles, but with large, drooping heads and mean looking beaks. Jarver knew those tentacles could come undone easily and electrocute him, or shut down his brain, or reach for the many knives hanging off their belts. Their names were Gyfe and Rom and they nodded to Jarver as he approached them. _Those two freak me out, but if Ashviaya says we need them, then I guess I can handle the nightmares._

Entering through the special glass doors- the glass flexed and changed, showing one color, then the next, and constantly distorting what you thought you saw- Jarver felt Ashviaya before he saw her. _Above, armed, descending at my neck._ He rolled away just in time and drew out his pistol just as Ashviaya's spear shattered the moving glass tile where he stood not a moment before. "Must we go through with this every time you call me here?" Jarver asked, not pleased. "This is not your apartment; this is not your mother's womb. This is Krother, and you must never be unprepared." Ashviaya uttered, pressing a symbol on the spear that caused it to warp into a screen on her belt. _Hardened Light weapons? How the hell does she get these things? _Ashviaya was a strange Mlyndifian, being that she preferred to fight with weapons instead of poisons. "I would assume you have a request for me, if you so insist on testing my skills." Jarver said, still not putting his gun away. "In that you are correct." Ashviaya said, standing up and turning to look out her window at the slowly rotating dance floors and the floating, pulsing orbs of shimmering light accompanied by slithering dragons of lights, gliding around the ceiling.

Jarver decided now was the time to return his pistol to his holster. _I'm getting better; 2 months ago she could still nick me with the edge of that spear, even if it came out of the wall._ Ashviaya said in a guarded manner, "There is a young woman who came through the transit shuttle this week. She figures herself to be able to take down Grunda of the Blood Fire." At this Jarver's eyes widened. Grunda was the racetrack manager. If this hotshot girl killed him, Jarver would be nearly penniless, having to live off of Buoyik until he found someone else who would pay him to do something, which wasn't likely. _Talk about threats to the business. I could kill this girl myself, without pay if that's what she thinks she's going to do. _Ashviaya snickered, the green and blue face paint on her deep purple skin glowing as her emotions shifted. "I can feel your frustration, and it clouds your mind." At this she whipped her hand around and up, a golden dagger of light thrusting toward Jarver's right lung. Realizing Ashviaya meant to put him in a med pod just to teach him to be on guard, he brought his left hand up and grabbed her wrist, drew his pistol with his right and brought it up under her chin, hard. "Good, I was afraid your agitation had slowed you", she said with an alluring smile.

Drawing back and returning the dagger to the screen at her belt, she now looked at him with her deep blue eyes. "Another thing that you may find interesting", Ashviaya said, not breaking her stare, "This girl, is human." _That _is_ interesting, there are hardly any humans left on Krother. _Ashviaya's eyes seemed to harden, signaling her impatience to Jarver. "Does she have a name? And if I do find her, what do you want me to do with her?" he asked. Ashviaya pondered this a moment, then her eyes lit up again with sudden humor. _You can always tell what she's thinking by looking in her eyes. Too bad it usually distracts you from whatever weapon she's currently thrusting into some part of your body._ "Her name is Jaft. Jaft Reenlet. I want you to mentor her. A soul of her bravery, or rather, stupidity, needs to be shown control. Control I'm sure you can impart to her.", she said, watching for Jarver's reaction, "Perhaps she will prove a profit for your efforts, but I expect her not to be causing any more trouble for me, understand?"

Jarver felt insulted. "And you expect me to do this out of the kindness of my heart?" he said, careful to keep the venom out of his voice. Ashviaya cocked an eyebrow at him, as if telling him how predictable he was. "You will be compensated fully. 7,000 beams for preventing her from even touching Grunda. Another 10,000 beams for showing me that she is a worthwhile investment." Jarver's eyes widened at this news. _More than what I would get for winning the Krother Racing Championship…twice. _Still taken aback, Jarver could offer absolutely no defense when Ashviaya's neck suddenly jolted forward, to interlock her lips with his. After a moment of warmth, Ashviaya put a hand on his chest and pushed Jarver roughly backwards. "I will not tolerate your failure. Do not bring Buoyik or Kyierba with you, I want to see you do this on your own." she said, moving back to the window and crossing her hands behind her back.

Jarver nodded, something he knew she could see in the reflection from the window, or any of the wall tiles for that matter. "Just where does this Jaft think she's going to kill Grunda? He isn't a very easy one to get to." Jarver asked. "She will wait until he has collected the bets and moved them to his safe tomorrow. She intends to overpower his three elite android bodyguards that accompany him nearly everywhere. From there she will set charges on the door and corner Grunda. It is not hard to guess that she will try to kill him, only how.", Ashviaya stated, seemingly directly from memory. _It's always best never to ask where she gets this information, or question the accuracy of it. I learned that in my early days of working for her. Still have that scar on the back of my knee._

"Another thing you should take warning of," Ashviaya said with a smile, "she is an adept. Her specialty is in glass. I would recommend covering your windows and drinking glasses when you have to bring her back to your apartment. She cannot shatter what she cannot see." _Well now, this complicates things. Looks like I'll be eating off one of those old tin plates that Buoyik keeps around._ Jarver still had one thing on his mind. "So she's just supposed to agree to me restraining her from killing our friend Grunda, and then forcibly moving her back to my apartment?" he said, crossing his arms. "There will be proper…equipment, upon your return." Ashviaya told him, smiling again, "Now be off, I want this one taken care of quickly, as adepts are not to be overlooked here on Krother." Offering nothing but a nod in return which he knew she saw, Jarver exited Ashviaya's quarters, walked by Gyfe and Rom, who gave him empty stares as he passed.

This time, Jarver located Buoyik. Not a hard task considering he was roughly restraining a pair of drunken mercenaries who had gotten too friendly Kyierba. "Need any help?" "No thanks Jarver, all in a day's work." Buoyik said, throwing the two unruly patrons into the glass elevator and pushing the 'down' symbol. "Are you all right?" Jarver asked of Kyierba. "No problems here. The big one did make a grab it me though. Luckily for me, I'm always well stocked." Kyierba replied with a smug smile, displaying the needle at her wrist that harbored poisons Jarver knew could easily repel undesirables. "What did Ashviaya request of us now?" Buoyik asked earnestly. _He's always eager for the next mission. I wish I had his energy some days._ "Sorry pal, Ashviaya wants me to go solo on this one." Kyierba merely nodded, but Jarver noticed Buoyik's scales ruffle with a hint of displeasure. "What is she having you do that she does not trust to the rest of us?" he asked of Jarver. Deciding that it would be best not to keep his companions out of the loop, Jarver answered. "She wants me to stop a human girl from killing Grunda." At this both Buoyik's and Kyierba's eyes narrowed, many enjoyed the races and if Grunda was dead, business would die out.

"That's not all," Jarver continued, "This girl is an adept in glass. Ashviaya wants her to live with me in my apartment so that I can keep an eye on her. It's not every day we get an adept on Krother and she doesn't want this girl to be a threat." _To what? Her business or my life?_ Kyierba seemed to tense her wings, but said nothing. Buoyik had something to say however. "Well, at least once you have her contained, we can assist you in her therapy, which is more what it seems like to me." Jarver nodded his consent. _Ashviaya never said anything about them helping me. She probably expected them to anyways._ "I'll send a message to your monitors when she's ready, until then, wish me luck." Kyierba leaned in for a hug, which Jarver gladly took. "Don't get killed out there.", she whispered. As she did so she pressed a flying needle case into Jarver's hand, which he quickly slipped into a fold in the suit and sealed it. Jarver gave her a wink and turned to Buoyik, who grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. "I don't want to have to scrape you off the walls, watch yourself out there." Buoyik said, squeezing his hand once more before releasing it. "Always the reassuring one, Buoyik." Jarver said, massaging his hand. Buoyik allowed himself a small smile, as did Kyierba. Jarver walked back towards the glass elevator, still keeping his eyes on his truest friends in the galaxy, and snapped a casual salute to them as the doors slid closed.

Back in his apartment, Jarver readied his equipment for the next day. A loose, every day, dull suit to blend in, but underneath his green and black exo-skin combat suit he had been given by Ashviaya when he had finally matched her in sparring. Inside the legs, arms, chest, back and neck were flexible plates made of who-knows-what and capable of shielding that part of your body from even a car crash. _Didn't keep you from going flying into a wall though._ Unfoldable Class 9 Burrower Sniper Rifle, ammo; sedative chemical rounds._ In case she gets far enough away._ Unfoldable Class 7 Crater Shotgun, ammo; electric shock rounds. _In case she puts up a fight._ Non-unfoldable Class 11 Dead Eye Pistol, ammo; electric stun, coma inducing rounds. _In case she manages to come back up from whatever Kyierba put in those needles. _Lastly, Jarver picked up his two combat sais. These weapons could emit blades of electricity or plasma, or produce shrouds of opaque smoke. _These are great for cramped quarters, which is of course guaranteed, knowing Grunda's office._

Grunda's office was in a spire above the race course, so that if he felt ill or threatened, he could still enjoy his races. It was a good place to hold dangerous meetings, since the person who was not Grunda had nowhere to go. Android guards blocked the door, a large swiveling anti-air turret guarded the airs from the roof, and Grunda always had something nasty in his desk. _I don't see where this girl gets her enthusiasm from. Grunda is a coward, and one of the most prepared ones on Krother._ Jarver remembered the first time he saw Grunda for his interview on his home monitor. Big eyes, small mouth, shaky hands, and always in his hover chair. _For a Yorper he sure is odd, jittery all the time, raspy voice. I get that he's old, but even the other Yorpers I've met in my time could walk about and debate with you till you felt like a complete idiot._ _Oh well, I have to make sure he comes out alive, though he's hardly there already._ Grunda had received all of his beams via inheritance, some even say he had a hand in the death of his relatives, though he covered it up so well, no one knows for sure.

_Last but certainly not least, Class 5 Aviators Rocket Shoes, for the frequent flyer without a car._ Jarver had no vehicles, as he was strange in that he could walk to work, and it was certainly unadvised to drive his racer through the city. _Ah, everything seems laid out for the coming counter-siege, finally time for me to rest._ Walking away from his gear laid out on the kitchen counter, Jarver grabbed the remote from where it was floating by the window and pressed 'bed'. _A voice command system would be so much easier, but I don't know, I like the feel of the remote, something physical in my hands. Must be Buoyik rubbing off on me again. He has all those ancient family memoirs and weapons lying about. When I asked he said something about 'tradition'. Oh well._ Lying down on his bunk, Jarver finally relaxed, closed his eyes, and pressed 'music' on the remote. His favorite album on, 'Bypassing Consciousness' by the Julu Clan, he drifted into an easy sleep, not knowing what awaited him tomorrow.

Jarver woke to the sun streaming past the wall by his head. _Glad I'm on a planet where the sun does rise and set. _He sat up in bed, and squinted his eyes at the brilliance captured by his window. Ruffling his hair, he stumbled into the shower, tried it, realizing he forgot to press 'water' on the remote, he stumbled back, pressed it, and stepped into the shower just a the water came on, ice cold. _Now there's a wakeup call._ Adjusting the dial, Jarver cleaned himself, and later stepped out onto the Dry Mat. _I could get an electric cleanser, but Buoyik said there was something special about the water that you couldn't get with electricity, somehow, I think he made sense. Not completely sure though._ Jarver walked out across his living area and into the small kitchen. Putting on his combat suit first, Jarver stopped suddenly, for a reason he couldn't think of, and started taking off the suit. He walked over to his one window, and stood there looking out, letting the sun warm his naked figure. _You're always right in some off-handish way Buoyik. _Feeling oddly refreshed, he walked backwards until he was in the center of his living room. _Time for Ashviaya's exercises._

Closing his eyes and forcing his heartbeat to slow, Jarver shaped himself into each position of Zulde, the bodily movements Ashviaya had taught him, capable of stretching out every muscle in any body. Some positions he could not do, such as Spiral, which involved curling your entire body around your head. _Ah if it wasn't for this blasted spine._ Continuing on with his nearly daily routine, Jarver snaps his eyes open and promptly crouches down. Flexing his thighs, he launches himself at the kitchen wall, stays there for only a fraction of a second, and then propels himself to the ceiling, and allows gravity to bring him down this time. His arms bend from the weight of his body as he touches down, and then launches himself across the room towards the bathroom door, feet first. Feeling the impact for what seems a separate moment in time, Jarver flexes his legs, and flips forwards. Flying across the room, he hits the other wall with his feet and promptly back flips off to land on the floor once again.

His breathing slightly heavier, Jarver returned to the kitchen and resumed dressing. _Ha-ha, Ashviaya does have rather entertaining workouts, even if they do push me past the brink of exhaustion at times. _Deciding to put on his goggles so that he couldn't be accused of staring, Jarver pulled up the file on Jaft that Ashviaya had sent during the night. "Jaft Reenlet: 5'9", 26, short blond hair; spiked, steel blue eyes, approx. 149 lbs., scar over her right eye, may be wearing tight fitting clothes made of exo-leather, numerous tattoos on arms, back, etc. 'Don't come back with too many scars'- Ashviaya." _No fighting tactics? Strategies? Oh well, I shouldn't be too hopeful, she hasn't been on Krother very long, and it doesn't sound like she's exactly announcing herself, yet._ Sweeping the long pedestrian's coat around him, which nicely concealed the lethal lumps lurking luxuriously lower than his hands, Jarver adjusted the red gleaming goggles over his eyes. _Honestly, I can't believe how some people have lived on Krother all their lives and still can't stand the light. Ah well, I shouldn't be complaining since I'm one of them now._ Leaving his apartment, Jarver walked past the probe on his door. "Have a p-p-*krizzkt*-pleasant day Mister Cunvlad." _Shut up, can opener. _

Activating his "Aviators" with a simple touch to the tongue of the shoe, Jarver was lifted upwards easily, to drift among the other flying pedestrians making their way to work. Drifting around apartment complexes that turned into bars and clubs, which then turned into the corporate buildings and offices. The apartments Jarver had passed had been shaped into rectangles, though there were new ones in the shape of hexagons that when stacked together, resembled a giant hive. _I wouldn't want to live there. Even from this distance they make me feel like a damned insect._ The clubs were towers with balconies and glowing lights even at this time a day. _I've seen too many drunkards fall off of those balconies. Ashviaya was smart in making "The Majesty of Colors" a saucer shape, plenty of room for the dance floors to float about in, and it's way too cold to go outside up there. _The corporate buildings though, were glittering domes set in a grid-like formation so cars could easily fly in and out. _Everything gets more splendid the closer you get to the races. For a pirate owned city, I can't believe how many honest workers we have here. I suppose if it brings in the beams, it doesn't matter if it's smuggling slaves or starting an insurance company. _

Leaning forward till he was nearly horizontal, Jarver sped past the other pedestrians. _Crowds are getting thicker, I'm getting closer._ There was another race scheduled for today. A big one, if the crowds were any hint._ Can't believe people get so worked up over robots. _Turning a corner, Jarver let his eyes wander across the wonder that was the races. An enormous sphere that wasn't even touching the ground, but held up at the bottom by gigantic support beams, the racetrack's electric banners and sponsor logo's floating around the center of the sphere. There was a mass of pedestrians at one gate, all floating about excitedly, while others drove their cars around to the vehicle entrance on the other side. Jarver noticed some much sleeker and powerful cars standing out in the line. _Well, looks like we know who's in the Skyball today. _The viewers watched the races from the upper level, the richer viewers could watch from directly overhead. Repair shops and racer quarters were on the lower level. There were actually several levels for the viewers and racers, but it was easier to call it the upper and lower level. Cruising down to the lower level, Jarver arrived down by the gate to the racer quarters. Flashing his credentials to the screen to his right, he entered through the gates and started walking down a long hallway to the maintenance area. _Like hell I'm going to pay to push through crowds and get drinks spilled on me._

Finally making his way to the maintenance area, Jarver quickly figured out a route that would get him across the room quickly without disturbing too many. Going to the left by the floating tool racks, Jarver dodged maintenance bots flying about to their last-minute duties. Just then a problem arose. Jarver was running by an android racer moving into its racer, when he almost ran full out into the back of Tyunde. _Shit!_ Gritting his teeth harder than ever before Jarver stopped his sprint and crouched behind a tool rack. Tyunde was one of the few other Krisnathians here on Krother, and thereby well feared. He was older and stronger than Buoyik, and most hated him for his pompous attitude. Jarver and Buoyik despised him especially so, as Tyunde had sabotaged their racer on more than one occasion. He owned most of the successful androids that raced here at the tracks. _Almost ran into the bastard there. Would have been dead for sure._ Tyunde was talking to one of his cronies now. "-be sure that Heddock's droid doesn't pass you. I've had an invisible EMP cannon installed on both sides of the engine, if he does get by you, just program the droid to fire one of them and he'll be done for." Tyunde's henchman said something Jarver didn't catch, but Tyunde quickly filled him in.

"Of course it's untraceable. You think I'd let a mistake like that happen again!? Idiot!" At this Jarver heard an "OOF!" and saw in his mind's eye the henchman doubling over and clutching his chest in pain from Tyunde's uppercut. _So the son of a bitch just won't play fair. That's never surprising. _Jarver decided to act on hate rather than logic at that point. Taking the pack of needles Kyierba had given him out of one of his pockets in the jacket, Jarver selected one and drew it out. _Only three inches long and paper thin. Suppose I might as well do a little experiment. _Replacing the pack, Jarver crept around the side of the tool kit, and stood up behind Tyunde just as the large reptilian turned about. Tyunde's eyes flashed red at the sight of Jarver, but not for long has he plunged the needle between the smaller scales on the underside of Tyunde's jaw. As soon as the needle penetrated Jarver saw Tyunde's eyes lose their focus and become dulled. Pushing him down, Jarver drew out one of his sais, switched it on to 'electric', and stabbed it into the remote control set hanging off the recovering henchman's neck.

It gave a satisfying sizzle of sparks and smoke as the weapon destroyed it. Realizing that now was the time to fly, not fight, Jarver reached down and touched the tongue of his shoes. Blasting off over the bots and racers, Jarver heard Tyunde's voice from behind him. "IT'S JARVER! GET THE BASTARD!" Turning his shoes up faster, Jarver cracked a smile at his situation. _I knew the sedatives wouldn't keep him down long. Hardly anything does. Oh well, that was worth every second, and hey, maybe the races will be fair today. _Evading the hanging wires, tubes, parts and other mechanical equipment, Jarver made a pathetic beeline for the lift leading up to the upper level. He landed and stepped into the lift just as three more of Tyunde's henchmen were stepping out. "Looks like your ever faithful leader is in trouble, best be off now boys!" Jarver said as he roughly pushed them out of the way, stabbing one in the crouch for his own entertainment. He quickly pushed the upper level button that would get him closest to Grunda's office. As the doors closed Jarver glimpsed Tyunde rounding the corner, covered in tubes and broken wires, fin fully extended. Tyunde gave a primal, reptilian screech as the doors snapped shut and his victim was lifted away.

Jarver allowed himself a moment of hilarity before he regained himself. _Ha-ha! What an idiot! Oh I want to see that face he made as the doors closed just one more time! _Catching his breath, Jarver slowly calmed down and made sure he put his sai away before he electrocuted his eye out. _Easy now. You've got a bigger objective at the moment._ Smoothing his coat and re-adjusting his goggles, Jarver was the very image of calmness and nonchalance as the lift doors opened onto the upper level.

Walking out into the crowd Jarver took a look at the track laid out before him. It was curved into the sphere as if it were a finely peeled apple skin that had somehow gotten inside the apple. The track itself was a one-way mirror, meaning that the fans could see the racers through the track, but all the racers saw was a mirror reflecting their form. It seemed completely smooth now, but Jarver knew it was filled with obstacles and light-traps, which were areas where the light was reflected directly into the driver's eyes, momentarily blinding them. It was true, there were a few deaths on the course, but that just heightened the entertainment. In fact if you were rich enough, you could rent one of the turrets for the race and take shots at the drivers as they went by. _Those people can be pretty good aims too. _Jarver had lost a few races to a viewer operating a turret that had gotten lucky. There were more traps on the course too, like walls the suddenly flipped up right in front of you, or mines that sent you stalling and flying off course, or other things even Jarver had never encountered in his years of racing. Presently though, Jarver spotted something better through the red-tinted lenses of his goggles. _Grunda._

Grunda was making his procession through the crowd, guarded by his numerous androids and his three elite units by his back. He waved to the crowd, pretending they liked him, and clutched the glass case of beams to his stomach. Jarver looked around for someone fitting Jaft's description, but his searches were futile. _Idiot, you really think she would attack him out here? Ashviaya even told me her plan, wait, how is she supposed to get to Grunda then? She can't just fly up to his office with the turret on the roof. This must be one hell of a girl. _Jarver began to make his way through the crowd, though it became harder suddenly, as the race was beginning behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all species! Welcome to the great Racetracks of Krother!" a great voice boomed out, echoing across the levels. "Today we play host to a series of races contesting some of our best racers from across the planet!" Blocking out the announcer, Jarver redoubled his efforts at getting through the crowd, though it was difficult now as the racers were entering onto the track. "-and following Heddock's racer is our last but certainly not least, Tyunde Xidithe as number six!" Jarver smiled as he imagined the scene behind him. One of the most successful racers being announced, but making a no-show. _This'll damage his reputation. Hah, as if his pride also hasn't taken a beating today._ Finally breaking free of the crowd, Jarver went over to the door that Grunda had passed into when he wasn't looking, and was immediately stopped by one of Grunda's average android bodyguards.

"State your name and purpose", it said in a completely emotionless voice. "Jarver Cunvlad. Emergency.", Jarver said back, hoping the 'emergency' part would let him pass. The droid processed this in a moment. "You may pass, employee of Grunda.", the droid said, moving out of the way. _Huh, not even 'friend of Grunda?' Just, 'employee'? I must be losing his interest or something._ Jarver looked up into the spire, smiling at the many flights of stairs awaiting him, when he suddenly heard a scream from above. Shortly after this scream was followed by three small explosions, the light from which illuminated the top of the stairs. Android parts rained down on Jarver's head, forcing him to shield his eyes. _Shit, I'm too late._

Quickly pressing the tongue of his shoe, Jarver rocketed up past the stairs, towards the roof of the spire. He landed on the charred torso of one of Grunda's androids, a very smooth hole punched through its chest. Noticing the window nearby, Jarver noticed something, it was empty of glass. _That's_ _one hell of a girl, those windows were supposed to be missile-proof._ Jarver didn't have much time to think on this, as he suddenly heard Grunda's scream from inside his office. He quickly raced to the authorization panel on the wall, and stuck his hand in. "Access granted Jarver Cunvlad."

Racing through the door, Jarver quickly drew his pistol and aimed into the room at the scene he saw laid out. Grunda was on the floor, his hover-chair a smoking hunk of metal in the corner. Three large spikes of glass circled his head, and a long cut on his forehead bled into his eyes. The girl was there, standing over him. In each of her hands she held a handle, and at the end of each side of the handle was a metal scythe. _Damn, she's crude. Climbing up the side of the spire?_ Her hands were gripping these weapons so hard her knuckles were white. Jarver saw that her muscles were tensed and she was trembling with fury. Suddenly, she spoke. "So you're Grunda, the fucker that killed my family. Do you want to know something you son of a bitch?" Grunda trembled. Jaft seemed to take a slight amount of amusement at his terror, her muscles relaxed slightly and she seemed to take on the persona of a cat stalking a mouse. "I'm going to plant a garden of glass in your spine! I'm going to rip your feet off at the ankle with my teeth! I'm going to cut out your little Yorper eyes and stuff them down your throat!" At this she lifted Grunda from where he cowered and held him up by the throat, and pulled back one of her metal claws.

"Put him down Jaft." It was all Jarver could think of, but it got her attention. The three spikes of glass that had been orbiting Grunda's head fell apart to form a glittering wall of shards in front of Jaft. She whirled around angrily, "How the fuck do you know my name?!" The wall of glass shards trembled; the longer pieces began slowly turning towards Jarver and started glowing, as if they were red hot. Jarver felt a trickle of perspiration run down the back of his neck to join the others gathered there. _Am I going to die?_ Jaft quickly answered that question, as her lips curled up over her teeth in rage. Without warning, shards of glowing hot glass flew at Jarver's face, and one struck him across the cheek, causing the flesh to sizzle, the blood evaporating in an instant. Jarver managed to snap off two shots as he dived behind a hexagonal titanium filing cabinet. _Shit this hurts! _After a moment of pain Jarver came up again, and shot at Jaft's head four times over the rim of the cabinet. He watched in wonder as the glass moved faster than he could see, deflecting the shots. A second later, there were four bullets on the ground, electricity trailing off them in strands. Another second later, and Jarver had a hundred pieces of red hot glass flying at his face. Ducking down again as the glass scraped into the wall, creating an intense, bloodcurdling screech that seemed to reverberate around Jarver's skull, piercing needles of sound and pain through the very bone.

His mouth agape in shock from this sound, Jarver could offer no defense when hands of razor sharp glass ripped into his coat, tearing through the fabric with ease, only being stopped by the shoulder plates of his combat suit. _Got to get away. _Jarver rolled out from behind his cover, stopping for a slight second out in the open, and as Jaft saw him and sent more shards of glass at him, he quickly rolled behind another hexagonal cabinet. He didn't have time to gather himself as Jaft had started scraping her glass on the wall once again. _AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! _She stopped, and Jarver heard her laugh through the ringing in his head. "You really think you can stop me from killing this bastard?" Jaft cried out, her shrill, mocking laughter still in her voice. Jarver decided now was the time to change tactics. Taking his shotgun from the small of his back, he quickly unfolded it and pumped three shells into the chamber. _Chew on this, bitch._ He turned about so that he faced the cabinet and quickly stood up. He pulled the trigger as soon as the barrel cleared the top of the cabinet and felt the recoil as three shells fired at once. Jaft took her glass in a split second from where it was about to etch itself in the wall once again and pulled as much as she could towards her, spinning it about to deflect as many of the shots as she could.

It seemed she was successful, until Jarver noticed that one of the pellets had gotten through and stuck to an exposed part of her. Her eyes went wide as the pellet suddenly lit up, delivering it's volts into her body. She shook and her glass fell to the floor, tinkling as it hit. Jaft was on her knees now, her eyes and mouth agape with terror and pain, the pellet still pulsing with light and electricity. At last she collapsed to the ground, trembling, as a trickle of blood oozed from her mouth. Jarver lifted the barrel of his shotgun and crossed the room to where Grunda lay. "Hey there, are you all right?" Jarver asked, offering a hand. Grunda took a moment to recognize him and get over his shock. "You think you can just start shooting things up whenever you come into my office?!" Grunda demanded, suddenly exasperated. Jarver found himself smiling "Well, she was telling you how-"It doesn't matter just get her out!" Grunda cried, pointing one spindly finger at Jaft's motionless form. Jarver pulled out another of Kyierba's needles from the pack. _Preparation is better than death. _He turned to look down at Jaft and as he did so her hand whipped out and latched onto his ankle with a grip that completely stopped the blood flow and seemed to grind bone against bone.

In another instant she twisted and Jarver went down onto his face, the force of which shattered his nose and filled his mouth with blood. Jaft was up in less than half a second, but hindered, by the pellet in her shoulder. Her glass on the floor struggled weakly to rise, but to no avail. Seeing that she could not be victorious this day, Jaft made a sprint for the window. Knowing that she was about to get away Jarver flung the three inch long needle at her and was immensely pleased when it struck the back of her neck. Jaft staggered on the edge of window, and then fell limply into the air outside. _Wait, I need her alive, shit!_ Touching the tongue of his shoe once again, Jarver sped out the window, blood streaming from his nose. Instantly he noticed something wrong. All the glass from this side of the racetrack's sphere had been ripped from its panes. Continuing down Jarver drew his sniper rifle, expecting another fight. What he found was much different though.

At the foot of the racetrack's structure was an enormous crater, and several smaller ones like it, leading into an alley between two hexagonal apartment buildings. Jarver flew in and rested his eyes upon what appeared to be the remains of a large glass egg. _So that's how she did it._ Flying in further, Jarver found the body of Jaft herself and, disengaging his shoes, he walked slowly towards her. Bending down he sheathed his sniper rifle and brought out his pistol and put it to her head. In her hands she still held the two deadly climbing tools. She was bleeding from numerous cuts all over her body, and a particularly nasty cut that had slashed through the leather of her top and put a large gash over her belly button. Jarver put his left finger to her neck, as his right was holding the trigger. He waited a moment, and then felt a slow, weak pulse in the vein. _Hell, she's still alive. _He opened one of her eyes and noticed that the pupil reacted slightly to the sunlight. _Barely holding on, I need to get her back to the apartment, but how?_

Jarver thought on this for a moment, and then decided on his only option, the sewers. _It won't smell good but she won't care too much._ Walking over to open the nearest sewer gate only five feet away, Jarver stepped back from the smell. _I really hate going down here._ Walking back and scooping up Jaft in his arms, he activated his shoes with some difficulty, and floated over to the opening. Holding his breath, Jarver dropped down into the sewer.

Sewers on Krother are triangular in shape, and have long strands of lights running along both sides of the walls that gave off a red light. Jarver knew his way back to the apartment, as he had had to take this route in the past to escape from Tyunde or mercenaries. On the way he gave a swift kick to a sanitation droid, and it lost control and dropped into the fetid waters. _Nothing like busting a few bolt-heads to lighten the mood. _Truthfully, Jarver was not in a very good mood at all. His scar burned hotly still, his head aching from the screeching of the glass. _I'm surprised I did so well. Hell, I'm surprised I'm still alive._ Reaching the end of his route, Jarver found the spot he was looking for and drifted up the triangular tunnel to the gate. He quickly opened it with one hand and breathed in heavily as the fresh, untainted air filled his lungs. _Good to finally be out of there._

Jarver slung Jaft's body over his shoulder and disengaged his shoes, deciding to walk the short distance to his apartment. Again cradling the form that was Jaft, his near killer, Jarver walked back to his apartment, and stopped at the probe. "This won't hurt a bit." it told him. Jarver turned about and felt the needle more sharply now as it entered his skull. _I really need to replace this damn thing!_ As soon as the needle retracted Jarver was through the door, to be greeted by the faces of Buoyik and Kyierba.

Upon seeing Jaft, Buoyik immediately took her into his arms without speaking and took her into the other room quickly. Kyierba was more concerned with Jarver though. Rushing towards him, she disregarded his small 'hello' to focus herself on his scar. "This must have hurt. Wait here, I brought some electro-salve because knowing you, it'll always come in handy." Kyierba said, laying two fingers on the wound that was part scar, part burn. Jarver smiled _Damn that hurts. _and followed after Kyierba. What he walked into his living room he was appalled by what he saw. Lining the walls were all sorts of wicked looking instruments. From crude serrated edge knives to a menacing looking hook that attached into a tube. A levitating tray of twisted bottles accompanied the weapons. In the center of the room there was a large metal table with arm straps and leg straps. A table in which Jaft now lay limply, bleeding.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jarver cried, oddly feeling an inkling of pity for Jaft now, even if she was unconscious. "It's the equipment Ashviaya sent down." Buoyik said with a hint of displease in his voice. "She seemed to think it was necessary. After seeing the damage on the news, so do I." Jarver agreed deep down, but was still greatly saddened by what he saw. "Does Ashviaya want us to torture this girl or help her?!" Buoyik laid a heavy clawed hand upon Jarver's shoulder. "Do not worry, these tools will stay on the wall. We are not here to break her, but to save her." Buoyik told him reassuringly. Jarver nodded, though he could not shake off his disgust.

Kyierba was at his side soon after, about apply a dab of electro-salve to his cheek when Jarver stopped her. "No, this can wait" he said, indicating his scar "use it on her first." Kyierba nodded and withdrew her hand, crossing the room to where Jaft lay. Applying the electro-salve with a seemingly less-than-gentle hand, Kyierba worked fast, as if eager to get away. Jarver watched as the salve touched Jaft's skin and began glowing and emitting strands of electricity. He heard the sizzle of the lightning as it melded flesh back together. _She should be thankful that she's out for this._ When it was done, there remained only a slight burn over each area where a scar had been, a burn which would disappear in only a few short days.

Jarver crossed the room to where was a small stack of elastic-fabric, and began to cover his one trapezoid-shaped window, then his few fine liquid glass that Buoyik had gifted to him. The mirror in the bathroom, the small glass designs in the shower, and his monitor. The fabric undid itself with ease as Jarver ran his finger over where he wanted it separated, and only a slight press was need to attach it to any surface. _So many things for her to shatter in one tiny little apartment. _That job done, Jarver looked over to where Buoyik and Kyierba appeared to be having trouble with the large cut on Jaft's abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Jarver asked, surprised by the concern in his voice. "The cut is too deep for the salve" Kyierba said, looking up from her work and into Jarver's eyes. "I'm going to need to attach it back together, with a bit of force I'm afraid." Her eyes said it all, 'she probably won't make it'. Jarver felt a small lump form in his throat. _Why do I care about this girl!? She nearly killed me! _Jarver watched with troubled eyes as Kyierba drew a case from her suit. Opening it Jarver saw three shining needles and a coil of golden-glowing material that he knew was Hardened Light string, very expensive, and only to be used in the hands of an expert. Lucky for Jaft, that was exactly what Kyierba was. With hands delicate as glass spiders, Kyierba sewed up the wound, and her nose scrunched slightly as the steam from the slightly burned flesh rose.

_That'll hurt for a while, but it's some of the best medical material we have. Kyierba's doing this for Ashviaya, she could care less if this girl dies, and it's not hard to tell. Does she really care about my health that much? _Setting a Charge Beam, Kyierba glanced to where Buoyik stood examining the various torture instruments, and walked over to Jarver. "That's going to need to stay on for a while. When she wakes up, she won't be very happy, if need be stick another of those needles into her." Kyierba said stiffly. Jarver touched his hand her shoulder. "I know you don't like her-," Jarver began, but Kyierba cut him off. "Just don't let Ashviaya talk you into these things Jarver!" she hissed, her maroon cheeks flushing a shade of hot blue and her wings tensing. Jarver was taken aback. "You think I had a choice?!" he didn't realize he was yelling, but he must have been, for he saw a small increase in the moisture of Kyierba's eyes. "Just don't get yourself killed out there!" she shouted, turning sharply on her heel and walked out, wings wrapped around herself.

Jarver felt as if a part of him had been ripped away and carried out the door under Kyierba's heel. He looked to Buoyik for support. Buoyik sighed and crossed his hands behind his back and looked at Jarver with reptilian empathy. "She cares for you Jarver. You should have seen her at 'The Majesty of Colors' today. She knocked over two of her finer bottles with her wings and couldn't focus on any of the orders. I had to have one of the androids take over for her." Buoyik said, driving the sincerity of his words home with his eyes. Jarver pondered this a moment. _She does? Truly she does? Damn! I feel like such an idiot! _ Jarver's ears were suddenly hot with embarrassment and shame. Buoyik helped take his mind away from two minutes ago. "I believe I should sleep here tonight. That I may assist you if this girl does wake up, you don't look to good."

Jarver knew these words to be true, he felt exhausted, defeated, and utterly lost. "Take, take the top bunk, I'll be there soon." Buoyik nodded to this and exited to the sleeping area to let Jarver regain himself. Jarver walked to the cleansing room, and rinsed his face with water from the Hydration Sphere that orbited his sink. He went to check his reflection when he realized the black fabric that stretched over his mirror. _I never saw the signs before. Have I always been this full of myself. Damn I sure feel like it now. _Tapping the Dry Mat to dry his face on the way out, Jarver looked down to Jaft and her current sleeping conditions. Even has she drifting through unconsciousness, her face was taut, as if expecting attack from any direction. Her short blonde hair had been cropped into a short mohawk, which only made her look more aggressive. Jarver noticed the numerous tattoos adorning her arms. Some were lines of numbers and dates, others were symbols Jarver did not know. Looking behind her neck, he saw what looked like a large tribal design of a spine and next to that, a design of a bird blocking out an orange sun. _A tribute to the Higher Raven. What the hell?! _

This sent Jarver's mind into a turmoil. _The Higher Raven is just a myth, a ghost story. Why the hell are you so worried? She isn't exactly daddy's little girl, don't be surprised that she has a few evil tattoos._ Jarver struggled to put this out of his mind as he made his way back to the bunks where Buoyik lay. As soon as he crossed the wall, Buoyik's eyes were upon him, scouring his face for emotions. Jarver quickly made his face tired and beaten, not wanting to alert Buoyik to his unproved thoughts. Buoyik always seemed a step ahead though. "I know you saw her tattoo of The Higher Raven Jarver." he said, his red eyes glittering "Put it out of your mind, you've been through a lot and a simple, probably meaningless mark on a girl's skin is nothing to ruin your sleep over." Jarver agreed. "How had the day gone by so quickly? I was just going to the races this morning, and now…..oh hell, let's just sleep_._" He heard Buoyik give a small lizard-like chuckle, but decided to think nothing of it. "Finally you see the wisdom of my ways." Jarver heard Buoyik whisper as the lights went out and his head hit the pillow, effectively knocking him into a deep sleep.

Jarver woke to the sounds of screaming and cursing. His head still in slumber, it took Jarver a moment to grasp the situation. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" _Shit, she's up. _Jarver rubbed the sleep from his eyes, regaining his bearings slightly, Buoyik dropped down from overhead. "Come on, get up. We need to handle this as a team" Buoyik said, offering a hand. Jarver took it, if a bit reluctantly, and pulled himself up. They walked into Jarver's living room to gaze upon Jaft making every effort to escape, until she noticed them. "YOU! YOU'RE THE SON OF A BITCH THAT STOPPED ME FROM KILLING THAT BASTARD!" Jaft screamed. Jarver flinched a bit, as this was heavy on his ears in the morning. Buoyik however, was undeterred. He crossed the room to where Jaft struggling against her bonds, suddenly the cat had become the mouse. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING KRISNATHIAN?!" Buoyik closed his eyes and replied in a calm tone, "If you want me to speak to you instead of starve you, you could start by lowering your voice."

Jaft seemed to consider this for a moment, that and flick her eyes about the small room, looking for any possible glass. Finding none, she responded, "All right then. What do you want, you _fucking Krisnathian_?" Buoyik positioned himself so that Jaft would have a perfect view of himself and the many weapons behind him. "Well let's start simple" Buoyik said, taking his time, "What's your name?"

Jaft scowled, "Jaft. Jaft Reenlet. But you already know that you piece of shit, or I wouldn't be here." Buoyik nodded and continued on, "Well Jaft, where exactly do you come from?" "Eat shit Krisnathian. There's no way in hell I'm telling my bio." Buoyik's fin rattled and seemed to inflate slowly, Jarver thought he saw a flash of fear in Jaft's eyes. _He's bluffing but it seems to be working. _At this point Jarver decided to make himself more known.

"When you fell from the racetracks you managed to survive, but barely. I brought you back here, so that you wouldn't bleed to death in an alley. Does that inspire any gratitude in you?" Jarver asked, an edge in his voice. Jaft's rage boiled up again at this point, "YOU FUCKER! YOU ONLY BROUGHT ME HERE SO I COULD BLEED TO DEATH ON THIS FUCKING TABLE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jarver sighed. _This could take a while._

He was right, Buoyik and Jarver pressed Jaft for answers for over two hours, eventually giving up at noon. They washed and changed into fresh exo-suits, deciding to head to "The Majesty of Colors" to report to Ashviaya and find a meal. Jaft's screams of rage and frustration echoed past them on their way out the door.

"Inconsolable!" Buoyik said, throwing his hands in the air, "Completely inconsolable!" Jarver nodded, noticing that Buoyik's fin had risen slightly. Buoyik changed the subject to something that would not inflame himself so. "I think Kyierba may be more willing to forgive you now Jarver." Buoyik suggested, "In my experience, women are much easier to talk to after they have slept." Jarver smiled in spite of it all, "But, Buoyik, all the women you've had experience with are six to seven foot tall lizards."

Buoyik gave a reptilian chuckle at this, he and Jarver had often joked about what appealed to them in women. For Jarver it was the curves, for Buoyik it was the shimmer of the scales and the size of the fangs. "Just remember to keep your temper and you shall be fine." _Easy for you to say. A little tiff with a mate in the Krisnathian world is solved with wrestling till one gives up. With us humans and Mlyndifians we have to TALK things out. _Jarver decided not to ruin the oddly lighter mood he felt with overly brooding thoughts.

The lights seemed to be shining brighter in the Merchant Quarter today. Jarver and Buoyik decided to have the middle of day meal at one of the small restaurants floating about. Finding one that seemed tainted with fewer mercenaries than usual, they entered into the 'Liquid Comet' in bright spirits. Buoyik and Jarver sat down at the bar on a pair of floating stools. Jarver ordered a vitamin meal while Buoyik had a five-eyed fish whose name Jarver could not hope to pronounce.

"Can't see how you can stand those empty things," Buoyik said from behind his large aquatic meal. "Well, it says right there on the menu that it contains all the nutrients to sustain a body for a day, so that settles my mind." Jarver countered. "Besides, I can't handle all those eyes on one air-plate." The counter was equipped with a vent that, when switched on, could produce a surface made of air, capable of supporting a large enough meal for even a Krisnathian. "Whatever you say, friend."

Paying their fare of beams to the droid on the way out, Buoyik noticed something that set him on edge. Pulling Jarver behind a merchant stall with him, he pointed out what caused him such distress. "Those mercenaries, they work for Tyunde, and they are following us." Buoyik explained, casting a red glance at the trio who lurked suspiciously by the door of the 'Liquid Comet'.

"What happened at the racetracks yesterday that I need to know about?" Buoyik asked determinedly, turning his gaze to Jarver. Not knowing a way around this and not wanting to deceive his friend, Jarver recounted his encounter with Tyunde and his actions. Buoyik seemed concerned, but also enlivened. "This may finally be my chance to pound the egg-stealer's head in" Buoyik said, looking back to the mercenaries with a fang-filled grin. His forked tongue darted in between the space between his two fore-fangs, oiling them for the kill, it seemed. _Damn, Buoyik always did have problems with that pride of his. _

Jarver grabbed Buoyik's scaly shoulder before he could make as rash a decision as Jarver had, he now realized. "Not here, not now, Buoyik." Jarver coaxed through that thick head. "Remember, remember your code of honor." Jarver saw no other way around it. _His hate for Tyunde is so great there is nothing else he will obey but his code. _Buoyik's eyes settled down slightly, "You're right, get me out of here before I really do kill them." Obliging him, Jarver heaved with both hands on Buoyik's massive bicep, pulling him back to the wall where the elevator to 'The Majesty of Colors' awaited them. Touching the correct spot on the wall, he hurried Buoyik into the purple glass compartment.

Once inside, a shiver went through Buoyik's body, calming his eyes and relaxing his tattered fin. "Feeling less like you need to rip something?" Jarver asked jokingly. "Not being able to see them does wonders for the mood." Buoyik replied, now tearing his gaze from the wall. They both took chips from the wall, and now the elevator space was filled with the conflicting scents of their respective colognes. "If you're still pissed, feel free to take it out on and unruly guests." Jarver said, now standing shoulder to shoulder by Buoyik, awaiting the door to open. Buoyik grunted, and as the doors opened, he quickly extended a long-clawed foot which carried himself out to the darker corners where Jarver knew he would calm himself. Jarver looked around at the bright dragons masquerading about the ceiling of the club. They appeared to quest for the small pulsing orbs floating around the higher areas. Ashviaya had told him that it was a tribute to something a long time ago called 'The Orient'. _Whatever it was, they sure did have an eye for art. _

Jarver looked down from the dragons to the people lighting up the dance floor. _Not as many people here in the middle of the day, but somehow it's always a party. _Finally drawing his gaze from the moving dance floors above him, he looked to the bar where Kyierba tended to those who were in need of refreshment and delusion. She saw him looking and turned her eyes away hurriedly, but not before he caught a flash of blue in her cheeks.

Steeling himself for whatever may come to pass, Jarver approached the bar. He waited until Kyierba had finished serving a pair of Vintarians something that shimmered hundreds of colors he could not comprehend, glinting off their eyes and faces, they made their mouths into what passed for a smile and paid her, earnestly it appeared. Kyierba seemed to look about nervously, hoping for anyone else she could serve before she had to make her way to Jarver. Finding none for the moment, she shyly walked to where he sat.

"Yes?" was all she said, pursing her lips slightly. "Kyierba, I'm so sorry I snapped at you it's just that I-", Jarver began, but she cut him off. "Don't be." she replied, "I hadn't been thinking of what you had been through to get Jaft." She paused, letting this sink in, and to coach the blood from her cheeks. "I'm the one who's sorry. You might have died out there, and I just couldn't get over my emotions at the time." Jarver was surprised, then not so, considering Buoyik had enlightened him prior to this. He was about to tell her he accepted her apology whole-heartedly and if maybe they could go somewhere when Ashviaya decided to let them off when she continued. "I just can't stand how the arrival of this girl has driven the knife between us. I still need you as my friend, can I ask that much?" Now she looked up from her twisting hands and into his eyes, hinting her emotions in every glint of her purple irises. Jarver felt a smile spread across his face that masked the small amount of disappointment he felt deep down.

"Of course Kyierba, I was just about to ask the same." Jarver replied, brightening his smile for her. Kyierba smiled in return. "Now, Ashviaya wants to hear of your progress." she told him. Jarver let a wisp of letdown creep through his smile at the thought of leaving the bar, but he obliged. "See you around." Jarver said over his shoulder with his signature casual salute. Kyierba raised her eyebrows in false mockery and gave him a light wave.

Jarver approached the door where Gyfe and Rom stood guard. As he passed through the glass doors, he swore he could feel their eyes watching him through the backs of their heads. Shivering slightly from the thought, Jarver looked around as the doors closed behind him. Ashviaya was nowhere in sight, as per usual. The window by her floating desk looked down upon the bar where Kyierba tended and Jarver thought he saw a large shadow in a corner that looked like Buoyik.

Suddenly, the air to his left shimmered, and then punched him squarely in the jaw. Jarver went down instinctively, then pulled into a roll, which took him to the opposite wall. Touching a certain panel few knew of, save him and Ashviaya, he ducked as the screen above his head swung around to reveal several racks of weapons, but no guns. _That would be too easy. _Quickly taking a pair of nun chucks from the shelf, Jarver began spinning them in his left hand and turned to face his invisible friend.

The shimmer seemed to draw a short, curved dagger from its left wrist and advance toward him slowly. When they were not but three feet apart, she attacked, dagger coming down hard at the right side of Jarver's neck. Jarver swung the nunchaku up towards her hand, entangling her wrist with the chain. The knife at bay for now, Jarver brought his knee up into Ashviaya's solar plexus, and he heard a slight gust of wind as the breath was knocked out of her. Jarver pulled back to twist Ashviaya's arm around her back and pulled up. Her elbow swung back to concuss him instinctively, but Jarver knew these moves and ducked. Listening to the whoosh of air above him, Jarver used his neck muscles to head-butt Ashviaya in the small of her back. He did so and felt her stiffen with pain. As she did this the shimmering air he held unto coursed with electricity and once again became a beaten Ashviaya.

"I'm proud of you Jarver. You've become a much better fighter under my tutelage." Ashviaya said, and Jarver swore he could hear her smile. "Now, you young cub, care to let me go?" Jarver, eased his grip on her arm, wanting to get on with this meeting. As he did so Ashviaya's elbow came around again and landed with a crunch on the bridge of his nose. Jarver stumbled back, blinded by his own blood and tears. Through his blurred vision Jarver saw Ashviaya quickly straighten herself and bring her knife to his throat, pressing him to a wall with only her mercy between his life and his death. _Shit, she really doesn't like being beaten. _

"NEVER, underestimate me Jarver." she hissed. "Never contradict me, never double-cross me, and never show mercy." She stepped back and lowered her knife. "I am not going to attack you again, feel free to trust me or not." At that she sheathed the knife and brought out what looked like a smooth handle. Ashviaya pressed a symbol by her thumb and held the tool up to Jarver's nose. He winced as a laser extended from the tool and began to organize his nose. He felt the cartilage shift back into place, heating suddenly when it needed to fuse together. The blood all over his mouth was turned to a foul-smelling steam. _That's one broken nose a day so far. I wonder if I can keep this record up. _Ashviaya's face paint glowed red at her momentary frustration, then reverted to her usual blue-green as she mentally calmed herself and put away the tool she used to fix Jarver's nose.

Ashviaya took a short, but deep breath and closed her eyes, then let it out again a second later. "You've acquired Jaft, has there been any progress yet with her?" Ashviaya asked calmly. Jarver decided to keep his cool in this endeavor. "Well, she has been with us for only several hours, so besides almost getting her to lose her voice, no, nothing." Ashviaya's face-paint flashed orange, and Jarver knew she was berating herself for her own impatience. _She does run mostly on instinct. _"Very well," Ashviaya continued, "It will take time, but I have confidence in your abilities, due to events of late. I am sure that you will overcome her resistance. You do have a stubborn demeanor." A smile cracked open in Jarver's stony look, and he allowed himself a moment of outward humor at Ashviaya's ironically true words. Jarver just then remembered something that had been on his mind.

"Did you really have to stock my apartment with every torture implement known to you?" Jarver asked, still a bit edgy about when he found his living room outfitted so. Ashviaya cocked an eyebrow at him. "I just, wanted to make sure you were, ready, for anything she might, throw your way." she said, a seductive hint in her voice. Jarver knew she was trying to calm him and he gave in, letting all his frustrations simply ebb off of him. _Somehow, someway, Ashviaya designed this office to let emotions run freely into thin air. Bravo on her genius. _

Feeling refreshed and notably calmer, Jarver proceeded on with the conversation. "Do you have anything specific you'd like me to do to break her?" he asked, hating the sound of those words. Ashviaya thought for a second before responding, "Not yet. We must time our steps with precision and care. I believe she may be on the brink of insanity, thereby negating opportunities to intoxicate her." Jarver tried hard not to show his outrage at Ashviaya's heartlessness, though it was a difficult thing. Ashviaya caught on to this, for she missed very little. As if respecting Jarver's feelings, she changed the subject slightly. "Keep on doing whatever it is you're doing, as Buoyik tells me it may be working slightly. Report to me anything strange, interesting and otherwise." Jarver nodded silently, there was never much need for words with Ashviaya, though he felt less awkward with them.

Ashviaya returned his nod with one of hers, silently ushering him on his way. Jarver turned, heading towards the door, when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder. It spun him about, and before he could react, Ashviaya's lips were on his once more, pressing with warmth. They weaved in and about his, lasting longer than ever before. Immersing his mouth in alien heat that was marvelous. Just as before though, he was pushed roughly backwards, and Jarver found himself staring at a slightly amused Ashviaya. "Do stay that handsome," she said, "or I may have to kill you."

Jarver stumbled out the door, his emotions a storm of confusion, and much to Ashviaya's amusement, bumped into Gyfe. The Lupius was not amused. It let out a loud, gurgling growl and reached a tentacle towards the knives at its belt. Jarver suddenly became afraid, very afraid. He was not prepared to fight Gyfe, not prepared at all. Luckily for him, Gyfe decided not to end his dry little life at that moment, being that it was in the middle of its workplace. Gyfe settled for a watery glare. Jarver's neck hair prickled with what might have come to be, which happened to be his death. Backing away before he could further put his life in the hands of easily-angered aliens, Jarver made his way back from Ashviaya's quarters. He was debating heading back to the bar when Buoyik's large claw settled upon his left shoulder.

Giving a slight start, Jarver looked up at Buoyik. "Watch your footing there Jarver," the large reptilian said with a toothy smile. Flushed and embarrassed by his own clumsiness, Jarver shrugged off Buoyik's hand. _Too many complicated situations here right now, I need to get out._ Jarver looked up to Buoyik and said, "Excuse me Buoyik, I think I just need some fresh air." Buoyik moved out of Jarver's way without a hint of uncertainty, for Buoyik too knew that fresh air meant a fresh mind. His breathing suddenly heavy, Jarver felt himself sweating, and could only offer Kyierba a nervous glance as he hurriedly rushed past the bar and into the elevator. He pushed the symbol for 'down' with a trembling hand, and inserted a scent chip into his suit, but this only made it harder to breath.

_What the hell? This can't be an asthma attack; I got my injection for asthma when I was a child. _Jarver burst out of the elevator and into the merchant quarter like a drunk with The Higher Raven on his heels. Bending over that he could rest his hands upon his knees, Jarver coughed and spluttered, his hands coated in sweat and still trembling. _Fuck what was that? I was feeling fine and then _this. Jarver tried his best to keep his wits about him as he made his way back to the apartment. Despite his best efforts, he knocked into three salespeople, scattered the contents of an android's tray with nary a care, and almost tripped over a small Vintarian child, and even his sincerest apologies could not ease the mother's angry mouth from spewing alien insults into the air. Deciding his manners were not at his best today, he simply pushed past her and continued his haphazard path to his apartment, where he could be alone, if barely though.

Jarver made his way back to his apartment, collapsing at the door and feeling ever thankful that his apartment was one of the older ones and more tucked away. He was about to enter when he heard in his head a metallic murmur and as he was about to ponder what it was, he was stuck in the back of the head. _Fuck! _Jarver's eyes screwed up as the needle drew back out and his door opened, welcoming the much exasperated resident. Damning the machine to the deepest depths of space under his breath, Jarver entered his sleeping area and collapsed on his bed, finally at peace, or as at peace he could be on a day like today.

_That isn't normal; I'm always fine in crowds, being that they're all over the place here on Krother. Was it some sort of Lupius technology Gyfe used on me? No, Ashviaya would have known, she always knows. _Jarver got up from the bed and walked over to the living room, simply wishing to wash his face of the sweat. "So the little fuck-face is home, huh?" Jaft hissed, throwing a glare his way. Jarver glared at her and felt his blood rise. _Don't let her get the best of you. _Slowly counting to ten in his head, Jarver blocked out the insults streaming at his back as he washed his face and hands. _Now isn't the time for anger, just play it cool. _

Jarver tapped the Dry Mat and walked out into his living room where he was greeted once again with insults. "You know what I hate about you, you little son of a bitch? It's that—"Do you want something to eat?" Jarver cut in. Jaft seemed confused for a moment at this sudden kindness, but not long enough to seem baffled. "Fuck yes I'd like something to eat." she replied, "You're starving me here in this little shithole of yours." Jarver nodded, replying, "All right then, we may as well strike a deal." At this Jaft's eyebrows scrunched together with apprehension, but she offered no objection. Jarver continued, now that he had her attention, "For every bit of food that I bring back, you tell me something about yourself. Sound good?" Jaft's eyes flashed anger, than hate. "Hell no I'm not telling you anything about myself you arrogant scab."

Jarver nodded, expecting the answer. "All right," he said, "Have it your way." With that he walked away from Jaft's table and into the kitchen where he heated up a tray of vitamin matter and ate it while Jaft watched, grumbling. He continued to ponder over his recent reaction to something in The Majesty of Colors. _Could it be a gas attack? I left pretty quickly, maybe Tyunde wants to get me back for what happened at the race course. Yes, that's a sound idea, if a potentially disturbing one. _Acting on the thought, Jarver got up and walked to his sleeping area, Jaft's eyes following him like an angry cat, trapped in a cage.

Touching a panel on a wall, Jarver watched as that part of the wall slid back to reveal a small cache of weapons, but more importantly, Ventilator Masks. Just slip it on to your face and shazam, instantly clean air. _Note it doesn't allow you to breathe underwater; otherwise Buoyik would have bought every one Ashviaya offered to her employees. _Now that he was doing something to aid his suspicions, Jarver truly believed that Tyunde's mercs were attacking The Majesty of Colors. _I wouldn't put it past the bastard. All Krisnathians have major pride issues._ _This is probably some sort of honor redemption for him. _Taking the only two gas masks off the rack, Jarver hooked them to his belt. He attached the rest of his weapons to his suit, making sure that whatever ammunition he loaded them with was absolutely lethal. _Either you take threats seriously here on Krother, or you don't take them at all._

Jarver walked to his closet where he selected his pedestrian coat and swept it over himself, effectively concealing the weapons he decided to bring with him. _Oh good, the droids renewed it, I was afraid I'd have to go out looking like a refugee. _Jarver took his sais out from where they rested at his side and twirled them affectionately. Tossing them into the air above his head, Jarver spun himself around, foot extended, and effectively shattered the jaw of the imaginary enemy before him. A second later he caught his sais and was stabbing them into the torso of the mental phantom in a rage that somehow seemed perfectly controlled at the same time.

Deciding that this imaginary assailant was finished, Jarver sheathed his sais onto the sides of his thighs. He was about to head out the door to rescue his friend from his fears when he remembered Jaft and her current predicament. "Just think on my offer will you?" he called over his shoulder, "It'll help you survive here on Krother." Jarver waited for moment, but he should not fret, Jaft was always quick with her responses. "FUCK YOU!" she screamed back. Jarver sighed and walked out the door. _She'll break when she breaks._ With that Jarver exited his apartment and took his red-lensed goggles out of his pocket and placed them over his eyes, immersing himself in a world of crimson and maroon.

He headed away from the door at a quick trot, not wanting to let anything stop him on his way back to The Majesty of Colors. He was nearly to the elevator that would take him there when the wall where the elevator was turned from rusted metal to shimmering purple glass. As soon as the doors opened a pair of Vintarians burst out, hacking loudly. Jarver's eyes went wide at the sight of them. _Shit, I was right._ Quickly, fastening a gas mask to his face Jarver stepped into the elevator and drew his pistol, pressing the symbol for 'up' with his elbow.

Waiting impatiently, Jarver bit his lip so severely it bled, filling his mouth with the taste of copper. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, is anyone going to be alive? _The faces of his friends swam before his eyes, and all that now seemed lost to him. Fights on Krother were often fought to the death unless someone interfered, which Jarver fully intended to do. As soon as the door slid open to reveal the main room of The Majesty of Colors, Jarver instantly regretted the position of which the elevator was placed. As soon as the door opened, the mercenaries spread about turned to face him, and soon after, so did their guns. _Fuck me!_

Jarver spotted a grounded hover-table and immediately dived behind it, just before a series of shots melted the wall where his form had been not a second before. Jarver was extremely exposed and he knew it. _Damn, not good, I need to get to the bar. _At this Jarver pressed a symbol on his shotgun by the small of his back, and gripped a grenade as it was ejected from the underside of the gun. _Take this you bastards. _With that he came out of his cover slightly and flung the disc-shaped grenade at his would-be killers and felt immense satisfaction when it burst into a storm of glowing spikes that buried themselves into the armor of the mercs. _Brutal, but effective. _

Before they could recover Jarver made a sprint for the bar, sliding behind it just as the merc who was least effected by his grenade shot a projectile that went hissing past his head to explode against the wall. What Jarver found there cheered him greatly. Kyierba smiled at him under her gas mask and gave a salute with the needle-launcher strapped to her wrist. "Fancy seeing you here." Jarver said with a cocked eyebrow. Kyierba quickly stood up and launched a volley of needles at the recovering mercenaries. Crouching down again she replied, "Hey, I just work here."

Jarver knew the jokes were forced, but Ashviaya had taught them that it was always necessary to stay calm under fire, whatever way possible. Though at the moment, Jarver did need to steer this short conversation to more serious matters. "What's the situation?", he asked, "Are Buoyik and Ashviaya ok?" He decided to do his part before Kyierba responded, and stood up, aimed at the two mercenaries left standing and took them both out with a shot between the eyes.

Dropping down again, he allowed her to reply. "Shortly after you left, some of the patrons started coughing and stumbling about. Before we knew it, they were just dropping to the floor and Tyunde and his mercs were flooding in through the elevators. Tyunde seemed to want to find you, he went off into Ashviaya's quarters. It's been a pretty much even battle between Ashviaya's androids and the mercenaries.", she finished. Jarver was about to ask his next question when Kyierba answered it for him. "Buoyik is out there, he doesn't have a gas mask but I don't think he needs one. When the mercs broke in he ran into Ashviaya's quarters and came out with a trident.", she said, concern in her eyes, "I don't know where he is, and I'm afraid for him, Jarver, I really am."

Jarver saw the concern in her eyes and knew it was genuine. Buoyik was as much a good friend to her as he was. Though he could hold his own against the mercenaries, Jarver doubted that Buoyik could think clearly through his blood rage. Jarver looked to Kyierba, and saw that she was truly lost. She had never been in combat like the rest of them, only stealthy assassinations that she never got caught for. Kyierba had never been prepared for a full-on assault of The Majesty of Colors. Jarver grabbed her arm and told her, "Kyierba, listen to me, it's going to be all right. Just follow me and stay low." Kyierba nodded, clearly fighting back tears at the situation. Jarver peered over the counter and, seeing no mercs for the moment, jumped over the side.

Kyierba was close behind. Even if she was distraught, she was nimble and evaded the deactivated tables and mangled forms of androids and mercs. Jarver heard a commotion from across the room. A door not 15 feet away suddenly burst open, it's sliding mechanism destroyed by what later revealed itself to be a heavy shot fired from a mercenary, as they hurriedly exited the passageway. Jarver heard them screaming, "Get back! Get BACK! The Krisnathian is coming!" Five mercs bolted out the door in rapid succession, clearly in a panic. Not soon after Buoyik had entered the room with a reptilian hiss that made the bottles at the bar quiver and Jarver knew every hair on his body stood on end. Buoyik truly was in fury now, for his great black and green fin extended to its longest. In his hand Buoyik carried a great trident, shining with the blood of mercenaries, no doubt.

For all Buoyik's reptilian glory, Jarver saw that he suffered from many wounds all about his body, but they halted his bloody conquest not at all. Jarver watched in awe as Buoyik's shoulders hunched forward and he charged at the closest mercenary, impaling it on his trident's head. The mercenary shook, immediately in its death throes, and began spewing blood from its mouth. The gore did not disgust Buoyik at all, for it seemed to inspire him to only greater heights of bloodlust. With a heave, Buoyik swung the mercenary about his head and charged forward once again, scattering the mercenaries and thoroughly concussing the next two whom were closest to him with the body of his first kill.

The two that were hit by the body collapsed to the ground from the force of the blow. The remaining pair of mercenaries considered their chances quickly, and made a run for the elevator, but the distance was still far. Buoyik saw this and quickly placed the head of his trident on the ground and placed his foot on the small of the unfortunate mercenary's back, heaving with force. The trident came free of the mercenary's spine, splattering Buoyik's scales with yet more blood. Buoyik saw the retreating mercenaries with a single glance of his now, red eyes. Jarver saw his friend's arm pull back and the heave forward again with all the power of a great and mighty Krisnathian. The bloodied trident flew across the room faster than the eye could follow and impaled the leading mercenary squarely in the throat, causing his blood to flow freely onto the elevator door just as he reached it.

The last remaining merc let out a terrified shriek as it watched it's final comrade fall to the Krisnathian. It beat the 'up' symbol in a hysterical frenzy, clearly praying to whatever god it knew that it's life would not end in this way. It needn't have worried, for Jarver decided to spare Buoyik the trouble and dispatch the mercenary with a single shot to the head from his pistol. Deciding now was as safe a time as any to come out of hiding, Jarver stood up from behind the bar and watched as Buoyik calmly walked over to the impaled merc. Buoyik grabbed the handle of the trident and with a sudden jerk, twisted it out of the merc's throat, again taking a shower in blood.

Jarver stood up from behind the bar and so did Kyierba. He approached Buoyik cautiously, not able to gauge the large reptile's expression by looking at his bloody back. When Jarver was a foot and a half from Buoyik's large, scaly shoulder, he tentatively placed a friendly hand upon it. Instantly he regretted his gesture of kindness, for Buoyik whirled about and clamped onto Jarver's throat with his free hand, lifting him at least a meter off the ground. Jarver stared into those glittering red eyes with terror, for Buoyik could easily crush him with hardly a thought. "You dare steal my kill." Buoyik hissed, no longer the lizard they knew, but one consumed by rage. _No Buoyik, don't, please don't. _If Jarver could have said something, he would have, but it was not to be so with the iron vise of Buoyik around his neck. It was Kyierba whom came to his rescue at that very moment.

"Buoyik let him go! Dammit, let Jarver down!" she cried, beating at that large, muscled reptilian shoulder and very nearly poking herself in the eye with one of the spines of Buoyik's fin. Buoyik looked away from the struggling form of Jarver for just a moment to consider her. In that moment Jarver saw Buoyik's eyes soften as he recognized the distress plainly written on Kyierba's face. Jarver felt he was able to breathe again, if only slightly, as Buoyik slowly loosened his grip and brought Jarver to the ground.

Jarver collapsed to the ground in a fit of coughing and sucking down air. He felt Kyierba's hand on his shoulder and heard something that must have been reassuring had he been paying attention. He gasped air, feeling the precious something fill his lungs and make him whole again. When at last he was ready to stand, he did so feeling his neck, knowing that it would bruise quickly. At first he was angry, and was about to tell Buoyik so, not caring if he was strangled or not. Though, when Jarver saw the look in Buoyik's eyes of utter shame and remorse, he stopped. _He wasn't himself; he had no control over his actions. _Buoyik summed all this up to Jarver and Kyierba in several words.

Kneeling, his trident by his feet, he recited his most solemn apology. "Friends, I have harmed you in the blood rage and for this I am most apologetic. I realize this and I bid that you strike me down here and now, that I will learn of my shame and misdeeds forcefully." Jarver looked to Kyierba, already knowing the answer. He looked back to Buoyik, where he knelt, awaiting his blow. A blow that would not happen.

Jarver placed his hand once more upon Buoyik's shoulder, now sure in the fact that Buoyik would not strike him again, not now, at least. When at first Buoyik did not respond to Jarver's hand upon his shoulder, Jarver patted him lightly, causing Buoyik to look up at him in curiosity. "Buoyik," Jarver said, "I'm not going to strike you, and I don't want to. I understand what you did and I know that it was beyond your control. Now please get up so we can go save our beloved nightclub." To this Buoyik gave a strong nod and lifted himself up with his trident, and gave a salute to Jarver with the tip, signaling his agreement. Now that this situation seemed settled, Jarver took a moment to take note of the damage.

Several of the floating dance floors were still about, though one looked like it had been deliberately crashed into one side of 'The Majesty of Colors'. The dragons that usually chased the spheres about by the ceiling were gone, Jarver noticed. _But to where? _Though the main room in which the three resided was somewhat quiet, Jarver heard sounds of firing from the other, private rooms of the complex. There were burn marks all over the walls, no doubt from the mercenaries' plasma rays. Jarver also noted that the Illusion Wall was still intact. _Must be a Vintarian or two among them. _

"Jarver, what would you have us do?", Kyierba asked, drawing him from his contemplation. This was an easy answer for all of them he knew, Kyierba only asked it to get them moving. "We find Ashviaya," Jarver said, "and we crush Tyunde's head in. However possible." With this Jarver drew out his shotgun and primed it, listening to the increasingly high-pitched whine as the slots long the barrel lit up and glowed their readiness to his eyes. From there, Jarver continued to prime the rest of his weapons quickly, for they had not much time. _Always best to prime. Otherwise they overheat easy. Lucky for me that didn't happen with Jaft. _

Now feeling truly prepared, Jarver took out his pistol pointed it straight ahead to test his aim, and then brought it back down to his hip. "Buoyik, take point, I need you to use the trident in close quarters." Jarver told him, then looked over to Kyierba and thought on what to do with her for a moment. _We can't leave her behind, defenseless like this. And Ashviaya would have something to say if we left Kyierba behind. Always with the teamwork talks. Hell, makes me feel like a kid sometimes. _Jarver went with his gut feeling, as he felt was right at the time.

"Kyierba, cover my six,", he said to her with compassion in his eyes. Kyierba saw that look and nodded her consent, if a bit reluctantly. _I don't envy her position, but she knows it's necessary, and that's what counts._ Jarver suddenly remembered a valuable piece of information that would help their small brigade greatly. "Buoyik," he asked, "what exactly is going on in there?" For indeed, there was the sound and smell of shots all about, and the air seemed oddly hazy with the gas. Luckily Jarver also noticed one of Ashviaya's notably small air-sanitation devices in the back on Buoyik's throat as he opened his mouth to answer Jarver.

"I had killed many mercenaries before you arrived. All that remain are scattered and wounded. You shouldn't encounter too much trouble." Buoyik said, gesturing to Kyierba with his eyes. Jarver looked to her too. Unfortunately Kyierba noticed both of them quickly and retorted, "I can handle myself just fine, thank you. You needn't worry. I think we can simply focus on getting to Ashviaya, without fretting about me overmuch." With a shrug that Jarver hoped looked neutral, he quickly paced over to the door that Buoyik had so recently and tremendously come through and poked his head out. Jarver looked around cautiously and, seeing no mercs for the moment, motioned for Buoyik and Kyierba to form up around him with the hand signals Ashviaya had taught them. When the two had taken their positions, Jarver slapped Buoyik on the shoulder, and that seemed to get the engine that was the trio rolling.

The on the first room to their right, Jarver motioned for Buoyik to check this one, for it was one of the larger private rooms, and could hold a large number of ambushing mercs. Buoyik moved so that he was directly facing the door and lowered his trident. With a sudden and quick run, Buoyik impaled the door on the tips of the trident and with another heave, he had it completely broken off its sliding-mechanism. It served as a shield as the large reptile charged into the room, with Jarver pointing his pistol about. It didn't take long to get a response.

A red flash of light hissed past Buoyik's head faster than he could bring his massive shield around. Buoyik had been caught by surprise, but only for a moment, for he hefted the shield around and charged at the merc who had dared to fire at him. The mercenary cowered behind the table it was using for over in the corner to the right, suddenly very much regretting revealing itself in such a way. The merc managed only a small, desperate scream as nearly 400 pounds of Krisnathian plus door collided into it with more than enough of the required force needed to splatter it against the wall. Jarver winced at the sickening series of cracks and splatters of blood that came from behind the impaled door as the merc was crushed to death in an extremely brief moment. _Like squeezing a bug, except you feel something for it, almost. _

Buoyik and his shield came off from the wall easily, though the merc's body, not so much. Buoyik's charge had created quite the crater in the wall where the mercenary was. Large enough that the merc's blood merely made a puddle on the floor, while the body slumped into the indentation easily, though the limbs were bent at angles they should not be. Jarver heard Kyierba suddenly take in breath at the sight of the mercenary, but uttered not a word. _She never does enjoy the action of ripping apart mercs as much as Buoyik. Then again, neither do I. _Jarver thought the rest of the room to be deserted for now till he heard a cry to the left of him and looked to see a merc behind a stripper platform, obviously surrendering.

"Please don't kill me! I don't know what I'm doing here! I just signed on to make a few beams! Please don't kill me!", it bawled, for obviously it had born witness to Buoyik's power, and did not wish to bestow a similar fate upon itself. Buoyik smiled at the prospect of another kill, and Jarver saw that he may be falling back into his blood rage, so he motioned for Buoyik to stand down for the moment. Jarver pointed pistol at the merc's head and watched as it trembled. _I'm not taking any chances. _"Please…..", it said, for it assumed its life to be at its finale, and a dour one at that. Jarver held the pistol there for another moment then told it, "I'm not going to kill you anytime soon. My friend here," he said, gesturing to Buoyik, "is of a much different mind, so I suggest you take any weapons you have and toss them this way."

The merc let out a relieved breath as it realized that it might survive this and bent down to follow Jarver's bidding. It can up again with a high-powered pistol. The merc seemed to consider it for a moment, and then pointed it a bit to the left of Jarver and squeezed the trigger. Jarver's hair stood on end and he bit his lip with enough force to draw blood as he heard Kyierba's scream from behind him. He turned briefly to see her fall to the ground, her shoulder smoking. Jarver turned back to the merc, and he felt as if he could taste venom in his mouth. He looked into its eyes with the purest hatred for a split second and fired two shots, one to the chest and one to the crouch, as Buoyik let out another shaking reptilian hiss.

A moment later the merc was the second unnaturally flattened body to grace the walls of the private room. Buoyik had charged with all his fury, and still was. Buoyik continued to ram the merc's body with his improvised shield, deepening the considerable indent in the wall panels. Jarver lowered his pistol slowly, clutching it with a trembling hand, and he knew his knuckles to be bone-white under his suit. Soon enough he raced to Kyierba's side and much to his great relief and pain, she was struggling to her feet, clutching her shoulder desperately, and Jarver saw that she barely held back tears from the pain. _I've been hit by those before, looks like it just grazed her badly though. _

"Ah damn…singed the deltoid.", she said as Jarver helped her to her feet. "You're going to be all right.", he reassured her as she leaned on him. Her breath came in short, staggering bursts and Jarver knew that she was feeling much more pain than she showed. Jarver wrapped a hand around her waist to support her and wished he could have done it under brighter circumstances. He looked to where Buoyik had given up his assault on the merc corpse. "Buoyik," he called, "We need to get her to Ashviaya; she's got medical facilities in the office." Buoyik slammed a claw against his chest in agreement and bent down to rip his trident from the broken door.

Jarver watched as his friend extracted the large weapon from the door with a showering of sparks and shrapnel that easily bounced off Buoyik's scales. _I can feel my account being depleted just watching this. _Buoyik gripped the trident securely and quickly walked to Jarver and Kyierba. He cast Kyierba a hopeful glance and then took his position at the front of their small trio and lowered his still-bloody trident.

They moved through the halls at a quick pace, ascending the complex as quickly as Kyierba's shoulder allowed her to. She was capable of walking, but the pain blinded her and at some points overwhelmed her, causing them to stop and give Kyierba concerned looks as she gathered herself once more. _It was more than an average round, that's for sure. I'm thinking root-shot. Once it's breached the skin it's difficult to get out. Damn it hang in there._

Along the way Jarver saw that the walls were covered in blood and scorch marks. The ground was littered with smashed androids and dead or mortally wounded mercs. Jarver noticed a few without throats or with large holes through their bleeding chests. "You got busy.", he commented to Buoyik who merely snorted and plowed ahead. "Didn't have too much option," Buoyik said back, "They resisted my natural charm." Again Jarver knew that Buoyik jested to lighten the mood and he was glad of it, for he feared that he would fall into panic at any moment, and that was unacceptable. _Just put a few holes in their skulls, think of them as droids. They're no better anyhow. _

At last they reached the door where they knew Ashviaya's office to be. Jarver set Kyierba down against the wall as gently as he could. "We'll be back quick Kyierba.", he assured her and made a grimace when the only response she could muster was a shaky nod. _It's growing faster, damn that merc. Hell, damn ALL mercs! _Jarver stood back up with determination in his eye as he considered the task before him. _Just get in there, and lay waste to everything Tyunde brought with him._ With that thought Jarver took out a clip of armor-piercing rounds that he had stowed in his jacket for a special occasion. He slammed it into his pistol with enthusiasm after bringing out the other clip and watched in appreciation as the colors on the barrel changed to recognize another ammo type. _I want to see the bastards stop this with an upraised hand when it comes at them. _Jarver also drew his two sais and attached them to his forearms easily.

When he felt he was ready for the close-quarters fight he knew it to be, Jarver nodded to Buoyik, and the Krisnathian punched in the code to open the door with his claw. As soon as those doors opened, Jarver's pistol was there, aiming all about the room. It was Ashviaya's second, smaller office, and completely devoid of live mercs, though two corpses adorned the corner to Jarver's right. He and Buoyik both nodded as they looked to the other door across the room. That one would lead to the training area and, from the sounds of the fighting, Ashviaya and Tyunde. They crossed the room in a sprint and Jarver waved his hand over the door as they came to it. The door opened with silence and allowed them to gaze into the room before them.

The large mat where Buoyik and Jarver had trained long and hard on was now scorched in many places, bloodstained in others. The bodies of mercs and androids piled heavily here, and Jarver knew that this was surely where they had been concentrated, proximity laying waste to all but the most experienced or well-programmed. A large glowing dragon was engaged-


End file.
